Malice Alice
The Mad Hattress known as Malice Alice, or the original Alice from Wonderland was featured to Playboy Vampire of October 3, 2012. This steampunk Hattress is almost never seen without a cup of tea on hand. Character Description -2012 During the year of 2012, The Mad Hattress looked similar to Dementia 13, just without so much blue. The Mad Hattress wore a white, spandex straitsuit with brown buckles and a mechanical arm as well as purple tights and a large, steam-powered top hat with a price card, a picture of the Cheshire Cat's head and a Ace of Hearts. She has long, black hair, and her right eye socket is shown as a series of gears and a single glowing eye in the middle. -2013 During the year of 2013, Malice Alice underwent some changes to her appearance which heavily influenced her steampunk-style appearance. This includes, but not limited to, a dark brown leotard with chocolate brown gears and cogs decorated all over. The leotard's emblem is a black teapot with a white skull wearing a yellow monocle. She also wore chocolate brown tights, dark brown, spandex boots with the teapot emblem and black buckles. The Hattress' hat even went through changes, where in 2012, it used be a foot and a half tall where the base of it was rusty brown and the base was black as the 2013 hat is only a foot high and the base was dark brown while the trim was chocolate brown. The ribbon of the 2012 hat was checkered as opposed to being the same color as the trim of the 2013 hat, and the exhaust pipes on the 2013 hat look more steampunk as opposed to the 2012 hat. The mechanical arm is also a tad different, where there are wires attaching to the elbow. However, no matter what changes her outer appearance, she has always and will always be a cyborg. Once Malice Alice stumbled upon Wonderland, she never found a way out and eventually became mad as the residents of the bizzar world. She eventually learned about bio mechanics and started developing an obsession for living longer, so she basically managed to construct a mechanical "skeleton" for her to be more agile and swift as well as strong and resiliant. Her source of enginuity comes from her mechanical hat which is forever attached to her metallic skull. No one knows how she managed to create herself into a cyborg, except her only. While in Wonderland, like the original Mad Hatter, the Hattress also had an over-the-top obsession for tea. She will not even drink a glass of water, instead she'd use it to make a cup of tea. Personality and Behavior The Hattress' personality and behavior are both rather insane. After she stumbled down the Rabbit Hole and into Wonderland, she eventually became "Mad as a Hatter" and later obsessed about life, then age and lastly, death. So, at the age of 20, she studied herself in bio-mechanics and managed to construct herself a mechanical skeleton. After taking care of the mortality issue, she then created a specialized, steam-powered top hat to store a liquid that continuously enhances her intelligence. The only problem with the liquid is that it was mixed with the Mercury from the top hat, which made its way to her brain. After obtaining her new intelligence, she then explored the idea of the "Multiverse" theory. After a long and tedious process, she eventually created her "Interdimentional Jumper" that took the form of a pocketwatch and allowed her to jump from one universe to another. She even created herself an assistant, a small, mechanical teapot with spidery legs and named it "Tea-Bot". She may sometimes appear normal, but she will sometimes burst into laughter, scream at the top of her lungs or stammer and create words up that doesn't make sense. She is also known to trail off of conversations while making a motorboat sound with her lips. She will also occasionally dart her eyes around uncontrollably. Her appearance with her strange behavior gives her off almost like a malfuctioning robot. She even has a habit of repeating herself without knowing that she's repeating herself. Background Alice was a young and curious child who followed an unusual White Rabbit. After finding the Rabbit Hole and stupidly falling in, Alice eventually found herself in Wonderland, a world were insanity reigns supreme. The events of her adventures were exactly like that of Lewis Caroll's "Alice in Wonderland", however, to Malice Alice, it's not a dream. She spent more or less than 10 years and letting Wonderland slowly consume her poor, fragile sanity until she finally snapped. She later obsessed about life, then age and lastly, death. So, at the age of 20, she studied herself in bio-mechanics and managed to construct herself a mechanical skeleton. After taking care of the mortality issue, she then created a specialized, steam-powered top hat to store a liquid that continuously enhances her intelligence. The only problem with the liquid is that it was mixed with the Mercury from the top hat, which made its way to her brain. After obtaining her new intelligence, she then explored the idea of the "Multiverse" theory. After a long and tedious process, she eventually created her "Interdimentional Jumper" that took the form of a pocketwatch and allowed her to jump from one universe to another. She even created herself an assistant, a small, mechanical teapot with spidery legs and named it "Tea-Bot". Relationships After finally Wonderland once and for all, Malice Alice stumbled upon Midnight Woods and eventually made good friends with the residents of the small world. She's even found love in Dementia 13, a fellow psychopath, tortured by time. Malice Alice and the Master After leaving Wonderland, she stumbled upon Midnight Woods, a world full of nightmarish malencholy. She is then sent to the Master, Grishnack Von Ravencroft and learned about Playboy Vampire from him. Extremely interested, she later takes a Vampiric ritual and becomes a vampire. She now stars in Playboy Vampire's "Wonderland: Revisited" as the Mad Hattress. She was given a new spandex costume and was even given a room to herself inside Midnight Mansion. Malice Alice and the Vampirettes The other Vampirettes seem to be very calm around Malice Alice but also take the same precautions as they do when near Dementia 13. They all respect Malice Alice and will sometimes have tea with her in the Great Dining Room. The Mad Hattress and the March Hare To Dementia 13, her relationship with Malice is like that of lovers. To Malice Alice, her relationship is like that of the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, just extremely good friends (with benefits). The two are usually seen with each other in the Great Dining Room, having tea. They both are featured in Playboy Vampire's "Wonderland: Revisited", where Malice Alice plays the Mad Hattress, and Dementia 13 plays as the March Hare. Category:Playboy Vampire Staff Category:Females Category:Female Category:Vampirettes Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:Wrestlettes Category:Bonehead-type